Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{4}{5} \div - \dfrac{1}{8} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{1}{8}$ is $- \dfrac{8}{1}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{4}{5} \div - \dfrac{1}{8} = - \dfrac{4}{5} \times - \dfrac{8}{1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{4}{5} \times - \dfrac{8}{1}} = \dfrac{-4 \times -8}{5 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{4}{5} \times - \dfrac{8}{1}} = \dfrac{32}{5} $